


Breakfast in Bed

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Another ficlet I never posted on ao3 I wrote for Rosa based onthis poston tumblr... This year has been weird writing/posting-wise
Relationships: Tilde/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



> Another ficlet I never posted on ao3 I wrote for Rosa based on [this post](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/sophoklesworld/623340158413094912) on tumblr... This year has been weird writing/posting-wise

“How the fuck did you get here?”

Tilde finishes putting the tray on the bed before leveling Eggsy with a highly unimpressed look.

“Wow. Rude much? If I bring you breakfast in bed, I’d expect a ‘thank you’ at the very least.”

He tries to give her the same look she is giving him, but now that the shock of having someone coming into his room at the manor has passed, he’s mostly just happy to see her. It’s been a couple of weeks since they both got any time to see each other and he’s missed her.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you. Or anyone really. No one comes into the private rooms usually. Fuck babe, I could have hurt you.”

True she had kept at enough of a distance that he couldn’t have striken her, but what if he had been armed? Not that they are allowed any firearms in the private quarters, precisely to avoid those kind of accidents, but still. He’s a dangerous man, especially when caught by surprise.

“I’m not dumb Eggsy. You told me all that I needed to know to keep myself safe from you if I needed when we started dating. I haven’t forgotten any of it.” The fact that she is still standing out of reach is proof enough of it. “And anyway, if Merlin had thought I could be in any danger, he would never have let me in. That man is such a hönsmamma.”

She must realised she’s slipped into Swedish when he fails to keep the confusion off his face.

“Hen mother. He’s a hen mother.”

“Oh. Oh! Other way around in English, babe. Mother hen.”

“Good to know. Can I come closer now that we’ve established you’re not going to hurt me?”

Careful of the tray that is still at the foot of the massive bed – he thinks it’s a king-sized one, but it could also be bigger, if such a thing exists – he quickly scrambles towards the middle of the mattress, holding up the blanket so Tilde can slide in with him.

As soon as she’s settled, he wraps his arm around her shoulders and presses a kiss to her temple.

“I’ve missed you. I’m glad you’re here.”

Tilde’s snuggles in close, nuzzling against his neck with a sigh of contentment.

“Me too. Even if you were rude.”

She’s teasing and he knows it and he’s glad for it. For the first time since his mission went to hell eight days ago, he actually feels like smiling.

Some days, he’s not sure he’s doing anything to deserve her. But as long as she’ll want him, he’ll do everything to keep her in his life.


End file.
